A Proposition
by Thetimeseeker
Summary: Future Industries' CEO Asami Sato is being tracked by the Triple Threat Triads, and it is now up to the Chief of Police to help her out. Linsami. Rated M just in case. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.

A Proposition- Chapter 1  
>Lin had received a call at three in the morning, her phone ringing on the bedside table. She picked up.<br>"Chief here." She mumbled. It was one of her lieutenants on the other end.  
>"Chief, I have an incident report and witness that you may be interested in."<br>Lin sighed.  
>"And this couldn't wait until morning because..?"<br>"Miss Sato was attacked by the Triple Threats and requests an audience with you."  
>"I'll be there in twenty minutes." She hung up the phone, and got out of bed. She changed out of her night wear into her police uniform, grabbed her keys and left her apartment.<p>

She arrived at the station, looking slightly disheveled, her hair sticking out in odd places. Lin walked into her office where a tired Asami Sato sat in a chair in front of her desk.

"I received a call that you were assaulted by the Triple Threat Triad," Lin sat at her desk, turning on the desk lamp next to her. "You weren't harmed were you? I'm not sure why you requested me to talk to."

"No, not badly at least. I came here to talk to you about the Triple Threats." Asami looked up from the floor as she spoke.  
>"I'm sure you know about the sting operation that Mako and I did. Well, as payment for the extra man power to run the operation, I offered my top line Satomobiles."<p>

"Not a smart move young lady. And now you can be associated firmly with the triads." Lin retorted.

"Let me finish. I didn't pay them because they double crossed us. And now they want me to still give them the vehicles that we had previously agreed on." Asami explained.  
>"And you requested to talk to me because...?" Lin raised an eyebrow.<br>"I have an offer to make you. I understand that the Republic City Police Force has been having budget problems concerning their transportation. I can give your force new Satomobiles." 

"What's in it for you?"

"Be my body guard. At least until the Triple Threats are caught."  
>Lin almost laughed. Asami Sato's body guard?<br>"And why exactly did you choose me of all people? I already have a busy job. I can't just stop being chief and let the city fall apart while you run away from your own problems." Lin's brow furrowed.

"Just here me out. You can also use me to get to the Triple Threats. And who else is better at catching thugs than Chief Lin Beifong?"  
>Lin thought for a moment, looking down at her desk.<p>

"You are right about the budget problems, and our frustrating inability to properly catch the Triple Threats in action. I will have to hand my position to my first captain if I do this, and I know that President Raiko will not be pleased." Lin paused. "I'll do it, but it's risky. I don't want you getting hurt."

"That's why you'll be my body guard." Asami replied. She stood up.  
>"Meet me this afternoon at the Sato Mansion and we can set up the arrangements."<p>

"I hope you know what you're doing Miss Sato, I'm not the most pleasant security personnel to be around." Lin stood up as well, leading the heiress out the office double doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Lin arrived at the Sato estate around mid day. She was greeted by a servant at the main door, who led her to a study deep in the Sato mansion.

"Chief Beifong has arrived." The servant announced to the heiress, who was on a ladder retrieving books off a tall shelf. She climbed down, motioning to a chair.

"Please, sit down. I think we have a few things to talk about." Lin did so, sitting in a chair in front of the non bender's business desk. Asami sat across from her, setting aside her books.

"I made arrangements for a room down the hall from my own, you can sleep there while you stay here." Lin nods before looking at the heiress.

"What is the estate's foundation made of?" She asked. Asami looked puzzled, but took out a folder from a drawer in her desk. It contained blue prints of the home. She flipped through a few pages.

"Marble, and concrete. Why do you ask?"

"Are the floors stone as well?"

"Most of them, yes." Asami answered. "At least on the first floor it's all marble flooring."

"I'll need all the rugs taken off the stone floors. That way I can accurately sense who and what is on the estate." Lin explained. Asami gazed at Lin for a moment.  
>"Alright. Any other requests?"<p>

"I want a map of the Sato estate." Asami pulled out a large pamphlet from the folder on her desk.  
>"These are the final blue prints of the mansion." She handed the metal bender the pamphlet. "Don't loose them, it's the only copy I own." Asami leaned forward, propping her chin up with her arm.<p>

"So, I'm assuming that you want me to be around you at all times?" Lin asked, not completely thrilled with the idea.

"Most of the time, yes. That's what body guards do." Asami replied. "Just when I'm out at work and out in the city. Those are my main concerns."

"What is your work schedule?" Lin asked.

"I work week days, from eight till seven 'o' clock." Asami answered. "I'll still need you on the estate on the weekends however. I doubt that the triads take breaks over the weekend."

"They don't." Lin answered curtly. "I'll have to get back to work soon. I have to sign paper work for my temporary "resign"."

"How much does the media know about this?" Asami asked.

"The media doesn't know anything about it yet. They will question where I am in meantime, but since this is a security detail, the media won't be given information about my whereabouts." Lin answered.

"Good. Luckily the press doesn't follow me around as much any more. So we will have a better chance of catching the Triple Threats." Lin stood up.

"I'll be back in an hour, don't go anywhere until I get back." Lin said crossing her arms.

"Alright chief. I'll have lunch prepared here." Lin walked out of the study, and left the estate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Lin walked her rounds around the estate, she did it three times a night. It had been a week since she had arrived with a briefcase of her things. And so far there were no signs of mischief. She had followed Asami like a shadow during her stay, and while the heiress was at work. Sometimes it seemed that the Sato girl forgot that she was even there, and startle when Lin would say something. Sometimes when they got home, Asami would start on about how busy her day was, and then Lin would have to remind her that she was there the entire time. Lin did not find the art of trade very interesting, so she would often bring a book along with her during faculty meetings or when Asami had to make concept plans for Future Industries' next project. She found herself being under stimulated.<p>

Lin put her book down, watching the Sato girl adjust something in a Satomobile engine. Her hair was up, and she had oil smears on her face.

"Where exactly did the Triple Threats attack you?" Lin asked, crossing her legs.

"On eighteenth avenue. I was riding my moped back home from work, I had stayed late that night. They came up in one of their hot rods and tried to run me off the road." Asami stood up straight, looking at her handy work, before closing the hood of the Satomobile.  
>"One of the earth benders took me down, and they pulled over, shouting about how they were going to kidnap me for the ransom amount of what they deserved."<br>Asami wiped her face off with a towel.  
>"I got away, after using my glove a few times, luckily one of your patrol officers was nearby and scared them off." She finished.<br>"Wasn't there supposed to be a report written on this?" Asami asked.

"The officer that found you was Shen. He's well known for not incorporating enough details in his reports." Lin explained. "I can't tell you how many times I've been tempted to send him to a literacy class of some kind." Lin said, standing up. She shook her head. "It seems like the academy sends over dumber recruits every year." Lin looks over at the clock on the wall.

"It's getting late. I think we should go home, Miss Sato." Lin walked over to where Asami was standing.

"I want to test this one out first, I just fixed the gear shift, and I want to make sure it works." Asami threw her towel on a workbench, before climbing into the Satomobile, starting the ignition. The engine came to life, emitting a small roar.  
>"Want me to take you out for a spin?" She asks from the vehicle seat. Lin crosses her arms.<br>"You wouldn't want a Triple Threat to get me now, would you?" Asami called over to the metal bender. Lin sighed before climbing into the passenger seat. Asami pushed down on the gas, the Satomobile shooting down the runway of the Future Industries' test track. Asami switched gears, the vehicle going faster. She switched again, listening the motor's transitions as she drove forward. Lin held onto her seatbelt, the Satomobile racing around a curve.  
>"And how on earth would the Triads pose a threat when you're going this fast?" Lin shouted over the roar of the engine.<br>"You never know!" Asami laughed. She switched up to the last gear, drifting the tires on another curve. Lin grit her teeth, hearing the rubber screech across the tar pavement. The heiress then slowed down, returning to the garage pit stop. "Now we can go home. The shift works fine." Asami said as she parked the vehicle and turned off the engine.  
>"I don't see how anything still works after you driving it." Lin mumbled. Asami raised an eyebrow.<br>"And yet you barely know how to drive a stick shift." Lin sighed.  
>"Alright... Let's just go home, Miss Sato." Asami chuckles next to her. They left the hangar, Lin's book forgotten.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lin woke with a start, her hand touching the stone floor. She felt vibrations coming from the roof. She swung her legs out of bed, untangling herself from red silk sheets. There were seven people on the roof, none of them she recognized as estate servants. She grabbed a metal cable from her bedside table before darting down to Asami's room. She knocked before entering. The heiress sat up in her bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on?"  
>Lin pressed a finger to her lips.<br>"Triad members are on the roof." She muttered under her breath.  
>"I want you to stay here."<p>

"No, I can help-" Asami was interrupted by a crash coming from somewhere within the mansion.

"We can argue later. Stay. Put." Lin turned her gaze towards the heiress, eyes hard and unyielding. Lin left Asami in the room, locking the double doors with her metalbending behind her. She felt three sets of footsteps coming toward her, two firebenders and an earth bender. Lin bolted around the corner, spotting the criminals down the long hallway. She ran towards them, unwrapping her metal cord. She grabbed one of the firebenders with it, throwing him against a stone pillar, knocking the wind out of the man. The earth bender thrust an arm forward, after taking a step forward, sending a trail of marble shooting towards Lin. She dodged it, sidestepping the other firebender, before grabbing him behind the collar, bringing his head down on her knee. The firebender fell on the floor unconscious. Lin turned back to the earth bender, the other firebender getting up, leaning against the pillar. He shot a flame at her, she sidestepped again, however the earth bender caught her in the ribs with a chunk of marble, catching her off guard. She winced after getting back up, punching the floor, sending both of the criminals back against the wall, knocking them out. She felt three more Triple Threat members running towards her, hearing the racket. Two water benders and a fire bender.  
>"Look, it's Beifong!" One of the water benders pointed at her.<br>"Get her!" The other one shouted, pulling water out of a water skin he was carrying. Lin got back into a stance, waiting for them to make their move. The firebender kicked a cloud of flames at her, she blocked it with a wall of stone. She punched the barrier, causing it to collide with her attacker, pinning him to the floor. The water benders took that as a queue to send ice shards hurtling towards her. Lin kicked up three chunks of marble, sending them to engage the ice shards. The two elements collided, both finding their targets. Lin fell back as a missed shard dug sharply into her side. She ignored it, sending another wave of boulders at the water benders, hitting one them out cold. The other jumped over the stone projectiles and landed behind her, slashing at her shoulder with another ice attack. She yelled out, her shoulder stinging harshly. She swung out a fist, punching the water bender square in the face. He growled, holding his now bleeding nose. He looked up at her, getting ready to charge, before a sickening electric noise came from behind him. He fell forward unconscious, revealing an angry Asami Sato with her electric glove.

"What are you doing out here?" Lin growled, holding her side, blood seeping through her pajama top.

"Making sure that you aren't dead. And by the looks of it you need medical assistance." Asami put her hands on her hips. "And the police are here."

"I'm fine." Lin stood up straight, hiding a wince. Asami laughed.  
>"That's the biggest lie I've heard from you. C'mon, I have a first aid kit in my bathroom." Lin sighed, following the non bender as her officers took away the triad members.<p>

"One of them got away." She said, sitting on a bench in the master bathroom. Asami walked up to her with a cloth doused in medical alcohol.

"It doesn't matter now, take off your night shirt."

"Excuse me?"

"Lin, I said take off your shirt. You're bleeding." Asami sighed before pulling on Lin's button up shirt, trying to slip it off her. Lin yelped.

"Alright! Let me do it. Spirits." Lin growled, unbuttoning the night shirt.

"You didn't stay put like I told you to." She said curtly, brow furrowed as she glared at the Sato girl. "You hired me as your body guard, but won't listen to my safety precautions."

"And yet I stopped that water bender from cutting you open again." Asami shot back.

"You didn't need to do that. I had it under control." Lin said, hissing as Asami roughly placed the damp cloth on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to just sit there and watch while you fight seven Triad members on your own. I'm not defenseless."

"Then why did you hire me?"

"Because we can work together, and you are the best house alarm money can buy." Asami answered, as she finished cleaning Lin's shoulder. Lin only sighed in response.  
>"They're going to come back you know." She said. "And now they know that I'm here." Asami taped down a strip of gauze over the wound, before unwrapping a roll of bandage.<p>

"Should I hire more security then?" Asami suggested.

"No. We'll have to move you somewhere else." Lin answered. Lin felt the bandage that Asami was wrapping around her shoulder tighten at that statement.

"I don't want to leave. I have too many designs and prototypes on the estate to just leave behind."

"I meant temporarily, Miss Sato." Lin growled, Asami tying the bandage almost too tightly.

"Then where would I go?" Asami moved to Lin's side. The ice shard had partially melted, allowing the wound to weep freely. She carefully took it out, throwing the shard in a trash can. Lin grunted as it was removed.

"You could stay with me. I have an apartment downtown. That way you could still have access to your work." Lin answered. She held back a cry when Asami placed the cloth on her side, the alcohol stinging badly. She shook, involuntarily grabbing Asami's hand that was holding the cloth. She relaxed as the stinging faded away. Asami looked at her, an apologetic look in her eyes.  
>"Couldn't they find me there too?" She pointed out. She placed gauze over the cut.<br>"If you stay here, they will have an advantage. If we move positions, where they don't know where I live, then we can gain better protection, and still draw them out." Lin replied. Asami unrolled another bandage.

"How would we draw them out?"

"It can work in two ways. If they suspect that you left, then Triad activity will increase as they try to find you. They will then be more likely to make a mistake. If they don't suspect that you left, then they will return to the estate, and I will have my officers on the grounds to catch them." Lin explained. Asami finished tying the bandage.

"Alright, I'll do it. But only if I'm allowed to help." Asami said, standing up. Lin made eye contact.

"Deal." She said quietly. Asami turned to put the cloth in a laundry hamper.  
>"And Asami... Thank you." Lin said softly. Asami nodded and left the bathroom.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Smut Warning

Asami packed her things and Lin packed her own briefcase the next evening. She was walking down to Asami's bedroom, the heiress almost finished. Lin knocked before entering, the Sato girl standing by her bed, closing her bag.

"Ready to go?" Lin asked, leaning against the doorway. The heiress looked up, picking up her bag from her bed. She nods her head.

"I'm ready, let's go." She said. They walked out of the estate, getting in Lin's Satomobile. Lin drove them downtown, where she pulled into a parking garage under an apartment complex. They took an elevator lift up to the seventh floor, where they got off. Lin lead them down a large hallway, before stopping at her apartment door, where she unlocked it with her metalbending. She opened the door, revealing a medium sized apartment. It was modest and clean, and held the feeling of not being lived in for a long time. Only Lin's desk in the corner held any sign of having been used, the surface of the dark wood completely covered in piles and folders of paperwork. Lin led Asami to a bedroom, at the back of the apartment.

"I only have one bed, so I'll sleep on the couch." She said, turning on the light. "Let me know if you have any questions, there is a bathroom in there." She pointed to a door next to her closet.

"Are you sure? I can sleep on the couch, I really don't mind." Asami asked.

"You are my guest, I'm fine with the couch. To be honest I haven't slept here in a long time." Lin chuckled. "Do you want something to eat? Or drink?" She asked. They hadn't eaten dinner yet, and it was getting late. "I'm not sure what I have in my pantry..." They walked to the kitchen, where Lin opened a cupboard. It had a stray bag of rice and a layer of dust.

"Do you... want to go out to eat tonight?" Lin closed the cupboard door in slight embarrassment.

Asami smirked, crossing her arms in amusement.

"I suppose, but where did you have in mind?" She asked. Lin thought for a moment.

"How about I go get some pot stickers and rice from a food vendor down the block from here, it won't take me long, you can finish getting settled here." Lin offered. Asami sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Ok, I'm fine with that. Can I go with you?" She raised an eyebrow. Lin grabbed her jacket from her desk chair.

"No, I would prefer that you stay here, the Triple Threats would be more likely to find you if you were out and about. It would defeat the whole operation." Lin explained. Asami stood up from the couch, an irritated look stretching across her features.

"So I'm just going to stay cooped up in your apartment for spirits know how long?" Asami questioned.

"For now, I think it would be best. I'll still take you to work, and I can escort you to other things as well. But since we just got here, I think you shaould stay here. It's only a two minute walk Asami, and maybe half an hour for the food to cook at most. I'll be back soon. Stay. Put." Lin said, her eyes narrowing on her last two words. She left the apartment, locking the door behind her. She walked down to the vendor, and waited in a line to get to the food cart. She ordered her food once the line disapeared, and waited for it to cook. When she came back to the apartment with their food, she found the heiress asleep on the couch. She took off her jacket, before putting the food on a table. She sat next to the sleeping Sato girl on the couch, lifting her head onto her lap. She let Asami sleep for a while, feeling tired herself. She fell asleep sitting up on the couch, food forgotten on the table. She woke up a few hours later, Asami shifting in her lap. She sighed, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking down to see mint green eyes staring back up at her.

"I got food..." She glanced at the clock, "A... few hours ago." She said. Asami laughed before stretching. "Are you hungry?" Lin asked. Asami shook her head, relaxing back onto Lin's lap.

"I kind of want to stay here, you're a comfortable body guard." She said, looking at Lin. Lin swallowed, she couldn't deny to herself that the heiress was attractive, but she knew that those thoughts couldn't have potential. She couldn't let herself fall for the girl who was at least thirty years younger than her. The heiress noticed her discomfort.

"Is something wrong?" Asami sat up, looking at the metalbender. She reached over to touch Lin's face, finger tips brushing against her scars. Lin flinched away from her touch, not wanting to feed any unrealistic fantasies any further. "Do you not like...me?" Asami asked. Lin turned back to look at the heiress.

"No it's not that... don't you think that that's intimate at all? Why are you so interested in me?" Lin asked, confused.

"What's wrong with it being intimate? Do you not like it?" Asami reached to tilt Lin's chin towards her, gazing at the metalbender.

"What are trying to get out of this, Miss Sato? You're confusing me right now." Lin replied.

"What do you want out of it Lin?" Asami asked, moving closer, their faces only inches apart.

"I-I don't know."

"Then maybe I can help you find out." Asami said before kissing the metalbender softly. She pulled back, noticing that Lin wasn't responding.

"I'm old enough to be your mother, Asami. Wh-why are you doing this with me of all people?" Lin spoke, words flustered and confused.

"Do you think I care about how old you are? Age doesn't matter to me." Asami answered. "And I honestly can't see you as a motherly figure." She moved in again, this time Lin kissed back. Asami pulled away looking at Lin.

"Are you sure you want me? I'm not willing to try this if you aren't serious about it. And we would have to keep it away from the public, we are two major public figures." Lin gazed at the heiress, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I want you, and only you. I feel safe around you." Asami said, kissing Lin again and again. Lin moved the Sato girl to sit on her lap, kissing her neck.

"How far- mmmm- are we going with this?" Lin asked as one of Asami's hands wandered down to her trouser's waistband.

"Let's see how far it goes." Asami panted back as Lin bit her neck. "I'm comfortable with going all the way. I trust you." She continued. Lin kissed down lower, moving Asami's jacket collar aside to access more skin. Asami helped her, and unbuttoned her jacket, before pulling off her shirt.

"We should move." Lin gasped. She picked up the heiress, taking her to the bedroom. They stood next to the bed, Asami pinning her down onto the matress. The heiress pulled on Lin's tank top, her kisses becoming more fervent. Lin helped her take off her tank top, leaving the metalbender in her bindings. Lin flipped them, lust slowly pushing every coherent thought from her mind. She unclasped Asami's bra, letting it slip away and fall to the floor. She gently cupped a breast in her palm, massaging it. Asami encouraged her closer, pushing her head down. Lin moved lower, kissing down her body, taking a nub in her mouth. Asami groaned and sighed, running her fingers through Lin's hair. Lin continued lower, kissing her abdomen, hooking her fingers in Asami's waistband, slowly pulling down her skirt.

"If you don't like something please tell me. Promise me?" Lin looked up at Asami, the heiress nodding.

"I promise, just please continue." She sighed, cupping Lin's face in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lin finished removing Asami's skirt, before taking off her underwear as well, leaving her completely nude. Lin moved them on top of the mattress, positioning herself between the Sato girl's legs. She carefully inserted one finger, feeling the heiress tense in pleasure from her touch. She moved inside her, curling her finger gently against her walls. She received a groan from Asami. She kept going, moving her hand in stroking motions.

"More...Please..." Asami gasped. Lin added another finger, Asami's nails digging into her shoulders, leaving red and purple marks in their wake. Lin added her mouth, sucking on her clit, causing the heiress to cry out in pleasure. Asami's nails dug even deeper, drawing blood. Lin flinched slightly, before adding another finger, the heiress squirming for more. She moved at a faster pace, feeling her fingers getting soaked.

"Li-in...mmmfmm... I'm al-almost there!" Asami panted, as she bucked against Lin's face. Lin nibbled lightly at Asami's clit, moving even faster and harder. She received a long and loud moan from Asami as the heiress came, calling Lin's name over and over. When Asami finished she relaxed, letting go of Lin's now bloody shoulders. She gasped trying to catch her breath. She looked at Lin, panting.

"That was so good..." She said, before sitting up. She kissed Lin deeply, pulling at the Metalbender's bindings, unwrapping them. The heiress moved down lower, taking off Lin's trousers and underwear in one go, throwing the garments over her shoulder. "It's your turn." She pushed Lin gently down on the bed, kissing her as she inserted a digit inside Lin. Lin gasped against Asami's lips, feeling the heiress inside her.

"You don't have to do this..." Lin muttered under her breath, eyes closed in pleasure.

"No, but I want to." Asami said, kissing Lin. She moved lower, biting on Lin's neck. The metalbender cried out, inviting the Sato girl to continue. Asami added another finger, stretching Lin out while moving inside her.

"Asami...More." Lin panted, moving underneath the heiress to create more friction. Asami added two more of her fingers, her thumb rubbing against Lin's clit. Lin groaned loudly, making the heiress smirk in satisfaction. Asami felt Lin's thigh rub against her own center, causing her become aroused once more. The heiress rubbed against Lin's leg as she continued fingering the chief of police. Lin finally reached her release, groaning deeply as Asami stroked her. She panted, lying on the bed. When she finished she looked over at Asami, sighing contently.

"I can feel you against my leg." She mumbled before pulling Asami closer to her, lining her mouth with Asami's center, allowing the heiress to ride her face. Lin moved her arms around Asami's back to give her more support as she ground against her mouth. The metalbender moved her tongue along moist folds, before delving it inside Asami. She sucked on her clit, listening to Asami's pants get higher pitched as she approached her second climax.

"Lin! I'm almost...There. Don't...Stop. Pleasedon'tstop." The last words of Asami's pleading almost incoherent to Lin. She moved her tongue faster, retracting it slightly to bite softly at Asami's folds. She inserted her tongue back in only to feel Asami's walls tighten. The heiress' thighs pressed against the sides of Lin's head as she came, crying out in pleasure loudly. Lin tried to hold her steady as she bucked against her face, riding out the last waves. Asami panted as she finished, lying next to the metalbender. Asami looked over at Lin, rolling over to settle next to her. Lin wrapped her arms around Asami, at the same time wondering if she just made a big mistake.

"Why me?" Lin asked quietly, making eye contact with the heiress. Asami looked intently at her for a moment, her minty green eyes meeting dark forest green ones.

"I trust you, you seem to care about me, and I've fallen for you like no other." Asami said, giving Lin a deep kiss. Lin kissed back, before pulling away to breathe.

"This could mess with my current job, I could get distracted from protecting you." Lin warned.

"We said that we would work on this together. I have faith that this relationship won't interfere with my safety." Asami replied. "Besides, I think that I'm safer with you in the same bed." Asami giggled. Lin rolled her eyes, a smirk pulling at her features. Lin sat up for a brief moment, pulling the bed sheets up to cover them.

"It's late, and you have work tomorrow morning, Miss Sato." Lin said, settling back in bed with Asami resting her head on her shoulder. Asami sighed contently as Lin kissed her forehead. They fell asleep, Asami first, then Lin followed into slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Lin woke up to a snoring heiress nearly pushing her off the mattress. The Sato girl had rolled over. Lin looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It was an hour before they had to get up. Lin moved closer to the heiress, wrapping her arms around her. She sighed, feeling Asami's legs move around hers, their limbs now tangled.

"What time is it?..." Asami mumbled quietly.

"Around five thirty. We don't have to get up yet." Lin answered.

"Mmmm...good. You tired me out last night." Asami turned her head back, kissing Lin softly. Lin returned it, feeling a blush come to her cheeks.

"But you liked it..." She said, closing her eyes. Asami moved so that Lin was now on top of her.

"Yeah, you're right. I did like it." Asami said, stroking Lin's hair. Lin kissed her collarbone, and under her neck. Asami sighed, grabbing Lin's shoulders. Lin continued upwards, kissing her on the lips, stealing her gasp. Asami groaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the metalbender's neck. They pulled away for air.

"You don't regret what we did last night, do you?" Asami asked, holding Lin's face in her hands. Lin looked at her, making eye contact.

"I can't say that I don't regret it, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. I just don't want this to get in the way of your safety. I don't want to see you get hurt." Lin answered, turning her head away. Asami tilted her head back. "Was I not satisfying last night? Was it not good?" She asked, looking hurt.

"No, Asami, it wasn't that at all. You were good. I just don't like taking risks. There could be major consequences for what we just did. Emotional ones, and safety ones as well."

"I don't care what risks there are. I-I like you Lin, and I'm sure you share the same feelings. There's no turning back now." Asami said, kissing the metalbender slowly. She pulled back. "I'm not some defenseless little girl." She whispered, stroking Lin's face. Lin held the heiress in her arms, kissing her again.

"I still find it strange that you like me of all people. Most people find me too intimidating or grouchy." Lin said against Asami's skin, moving lower down her body.

"Well I find it strange that for someone as confident as you, you have a really hard time seeing your own good qualities." Asami replied with a gasp as Lin bit down teasingly on her neck.

"What good qualities?" Lin asked, trailing her tongue down the non bender's neck.

"Well, you are very caring under that hard exterior of yours, you're a great kisser-aaahhhnn! Spirits!" Lin found her sweet spot on her neck. "You are also very determined, sensible, honesty is a big one, and you're so brave." Asami moved Lin up to face her. The metal bender looked at her with hooded eyes, leaning in to kiss her deeply. She puled away once more.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" She asked. The heiress smiled and nodded. They pulled themselves out of bed, walking to the bathroom. It was small, but clean. Lin turned on the water, waiting for the tub to fill. Asami hugged her from behind, kissing her shoulder, before standing back up to brush her hair quickly. They both got in the tub, facing each other. Lin grabbed a bar of soap and began scrubbing at her arms, before she felt Asami's hand run up her leg. Lin smirked before moving forwards, their bodies touching. She ran her finger tips up the Sato girl's sides, causing the heiress to shiver. She let her hands travel lower, to her hips. Asami pushed Lin back, sitting on her lap. Lin could feel her excitement rub against her thigh. The heiress grabbed one of Lin's hands, leading it down to her center. Lin rubbed her folds, eliciting a groan from her partner. She pinched slightly at her clit, the heiress grabbing her shoulders at the action, her nails digging back into the small red cresents on her back from earlier. Lin inserted two fingers, feeling moisture collect from her intrusion. She pumped her wrist in stroking motions, Asami sighing in pleasure. Soon the heiress reached her climax, leaning against Lin as she came. Lin held the panting Sato girl, running her hands up and down her back. Asami pulled back to look at her, before repositioning herself in the tub. She pushed Lin forwards, getting behind her. She reached down, finding Lin's sex. Lin nearly gasped from the sensation, the Sato girl rubbing her palm against her folds, cupping it. She then felt a finger slide inside her, rubbing against her clit in the process. "Asami..." The heiress began stroking inside her, beckoning her to reach her climax. Lin grunted as she came, pants coming in labored and short gasps. She then relaxed in Asami's arms, letting the afterglow roll into her mind. "That was good..." Lin said, sighing contently. They finished up in the bath, washing themselves up before getting out.

Lin was sitting in the corner of the room, behind Asami who was having a business meeting with her workers. She watched the heiress speak to each one about upcoming investments and sales, and what to improve on in the next line. She waited for the meeting to end, crossing her legs patiently as Asami wrapped up the gathering. Lin stood up when the workers began to leave, her back popping. She walked up to the heiress, leaning on the table.

"Ready to go, Miss Sato?" Lin asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yes, it's been a long day. I'm guessing it's back to the apartment again?" Asami asked in a slightly bored tone. Lin picked up on it, thinking for a moment. "We could... take a walk in the park, get some fresh air?" Lin suggested.

"That sounds nice. As much as I like your home, I need to go out tonight for awhile." Asami giggled.

"I know, and I'm sorry for keeping you cooped up in there. I just don't want to ruin the operation." Lin replied, looking around to make sure no one was around before kissing the non bender on the lips. Asami returned it, groaning softly. "No sex until we get home, Chief Beifong." She said, pulling back.

"I know, it's just difficult to wait sometimes." Lin said, smirking. Asami rolled her eyes playfully, walking out of the meeting room. Lin followed, putting on her jacket.

They where walking about the park an hour later, the sun beginning to set. Asami holding Lin's hand when no one was around.

"Asami, I need to ask you this. Do you... will you still want to be with me when I'm old? I don't want you to be stuck with me when you could have someone much more... eligible." Lin looked at the heiress briefly, before turning away.

"Yes, I would stay with you, because I like you. You don't give yourself enough credit, Lin." Asami answered. They stopped walking as Asami cupped her cheek. "I will always like you." She leaned forward, giving the metal bender a kiss.

"I-I like you too." Lin said, returning the kiss. They kept walking, following the park path. It began to get dark, the sun had set. "Asami, I think we should start headi-" Lin was interupted by an ice blade whirring past her face, missing only by about an inch. Lin whirled around, facing their attacker. She jumped in front of Asami as another volley of ice shards came their way. Her armor deflected them, shredding her jacket in the process. Lin sent a boulder in the direction of the attack, hearing a grunt. She turned around just as a fire bender jumped at her, his heel connecting with her forearm as she tried to block it. She was sent back, trying to shield her face from the flames. She heard Asami start fighting another water bender, her martial art skills showing as she moved around him, taking the gang member down. Lin blocked another attack, her arms burning as the metal plates covering them grew hot. She kicked at the fire bender, sending him to the ground where he rolled out of the way from her stomping foot. Lin punched a rock in his direction, catching him by surprise. Lin was then ambushed by another fire bender who had been sitting in a tree above her. She fell down as he landed on her, her armor scraping against the sidewalk. She started back up, only to be kicked harshly in the face. She fell on her back the wind being knocked out of her. Asami didn't fare any better as three benders cornered her, taking her down to a kneel.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Lin barked at them as the fire bender restrained her.

"Well Beifong, it's been a long time." She knew that voice.

"Zolt, let us go." Lin growled, glaring at the triad leader.

"No, this dame owes us a lot'a money. We ain't letting her go until I get what I want." Lin struggled harder, but the fire bender placed a fire dagger by her throat.

"Take me instead." Lin said suddenly, looking the triad leader in the eyes. "I know how much you despise me. I'm worth more than Miss Sato in terms of political stance and inheritance. Take me instead." Lin pressured. Zolt smirked, thinking for a moment. She watched as he contemplated the offer. He turned his chin towards Asami. "She owes us big time. But now that you mention it, you're worth more than enough to cover that." He smirked.

"You gotta deal, Beifong." He motioned for his men to take Lin with them. "Leave Sato here."

"Lin! No! What are you doing?!" Asami cried out, trying to free herself from the gangster's grip.

Lin didn't look back, as she was dragged away. She knew that she would regret it if she did. She could hardly bear the girl's cries. Then everything went black.

Lin woke up in a chair, her mind fogged. She tried looking up, only to wince as the light glared in her eyes. She could hear voices near by, on the other side of the walls. She looked around after adjusting to the overhead light. She was in a small room, the floor and walls made of wood. She cursed as she realized that her armor was gone, she couldn't feel the earth. She sat and waited for something to happen, knowing that Zolt would come in to mock her at any time. She thought about Asami, and how much she hoped that the girl didn't decide to try to find her. She would have no chance alone against the gang on their home turf. She was bound to the chair, around her ankles and forearms. The dry rope cut into her skin, the rough fibers stinging her. She didn't know how long she was in there before Zolt stepped in.

"Look at you, Beifong." He chuckled darkly. "It's funny how the tables have turned, huh?" He walked up to her, grabbing her chin. "When we're done with you, no one will want to be Chief after they find your dead body." Lin looked at him in shock.

"I'm worth more alive than dead." She said, trying to hide her surprise.

"You'd just find us again after we tried ransom. You'd have the entire force on us like an eel hound on a fire ferret. I'm not gonna let that happen." He said, grabbing one of her hands tied to the arms of the chair. He pulled back on it, twisting her wrist. The was a loud crunch as her bones snapped. She cried out, her muscles twitching from the pain. He looked at her, eyes dark and pupils shrunken in. Zolt smirked. He grabbed her chair, pushing it over before kicking her over and over. "This is for all the shit-" _Crack. _"-You've given me-" _Crack. _"-Over the years." Her ribs were broken and bruised, her face bleeding. "You've always been a bitch." He kicked her chair again, pushing it harshly against the wall. "So now I'm going to kill you slowly." He walked over, his fists clenched. He picker her up, hitting her jaw with a packed fist. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see. The last thing she saw before blacking out was his figure walking towards her. He pulled out a knife, and stabbed it into her collarbone. Her screaming could be heard by the entire building.


End file.
